1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a high efficiency plasma display panel device and method of fabricating the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for the plasma display panel device for reducing a turn-on voltage and significantly increasing a UV-emission without increasing a discharge operation voltage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Plasma display panel(PDP) devices use gas discharges to convert electric energy into light. Each pixel in a PDP device corresponds to a single gas-discharge site and the light emitted by each pixel is electronically controlled by the video signal that represents the image.
The unique advantage of plasma displays is that they combine a large screen size with a very thin display panel. Generally, PDP is the choice for large size display devices, typically larger than 40xe2x80x3 diagonal.
A DC operating PDP device has advantages of high controlled brightness and a fast response time. However, the structure is complicated. Further, a life time of the device is limited by current limiting resistors since the DC PDP device includes resistors. On the other hand, an AC operating PDP device has a simpler structure and higher reliability than those of the DC PDP device.
Most of the conventional AC PDP devices utilizes an AC barrier type discharge as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,553. As shown in FIG. 1 of the present application, a conventional plasma display panel device includes a front glass substrate 11 on the side of the display surface H, a pair of display electrodes X and Y, a dielectric layer 17, a protecting layer 18 of MgO, a substrate 21 on the background side, a plurality of barriers extending vertically and defining the discharge spaces 30 by contacting the top thereof with the protecting layer 18, address electrodes 22 disposed between the barriers 29, and phosphor layers 28R, 28G, and 28B.
However, the conventional AC PDP device has low density plasma, resulting in a low brightness and a slow response time due to a charging time on the dielectric wall. As a result, gray scale problems occur in the display device. Further, the deposition of MgO films on the dielectric layer to enhance secondary electron emission causes high manufacturing cost and limits the life time of the device.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a high efficiency plasma display panel device and method of fabricating the same that substantially obviates one or more of problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved plasma display panel device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plasma display panel device having a high brightness and a fast response time.
Another objection of the present invention is to provide a plasma display panel device operated with a low driving voltage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plasma display panel device having a simpler structure.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a plasma display panel device includes first and second substrates, a first electrode on the first substrate, a second electrode on the second substrate, a dielectric layer on the second substrate including the second electrode, a plurality of third electrodes completely buried in the dielectric layer, a plurality of barrier ribs connecting the first and second substrates formed on the second substrate, a UV-visible conversion layer on the second substrate including the second substrate between the barrier ribs, and a discharge chamber where discharge occurs between the first and second substrates, wherein the discharge chamber faces toward the second electrode through a single row of one or more capillaries formed in the dielectric layer.
In another aspect of the present invention, a plasma display panel device includes first and second substrates, a first electrode on the first substrate, a second electrode on the second substrate, a dielectric layer on the second substrate including the second electrode, a plurality of third electrodes on the dielectric layer, a discharge chamber where discharge occurs between the first and second substrates, wherein the discharge chamber is exposed to a single row of one or more capillaries formed in the dielectric layer, and a protective layer on the third electrodes and the dielectric layer including on a portion of the dielectric layer in the capillaries.
In another aspect of the present invention, a plasma display panel device includes a plurality of pixels, each of the pixels having a discharge chamber gas pressure therein, and an electrode supplying a driving voltage to one of the pixels, wherein the driving voltage decreases when the discharge chamber gas pressure increases in the range of 300 to 760 Torr.
In another aspect of the present invention, a transmissive type plasma display panel device includes first and second substrates, the second substrate being a viewing panel, a first electrode on the first substrate, a UV-visible conversion layer on the second substrate, a dielectric layer on the first electrode, a plurality of second electrodes completely buried in the dielectric layer, and a discharge chamber where discharge occurs between the first and second substrates, wherein the discharge chamber faces toward the first electrode through a single row of one or more capillaries formed in the dielectric layer.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method of fabricating a plasma display panel device having first and second substrates includes the steps of forming a first electrode on the first substrate, forming a second electrode on the second substrate, forming a first dielectric layer on the second substrate including the second electrode, forming a plurality of third electrodes on the first dielectric layer, forming a second dielectric layer on the first dielectric layer including the third electrodes, forming a single row of one or more capillaries in the first and second dielectric layers, and forming a plurality of barrier ribs on the first substrate connecting the first and second substrates, thereby forming a discharge chamber between the first and second substrates defined by the barrier ribs.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.